


a kitty-cat in a pear tree

by Skyuni123



Series: Brokenwood Fic Week, Feb 2018 [6]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: One of the more mundane parts of the job is occasionally rescuing cats from trees.To... mixed results.(Day 6 of brokenwoodfanpage'sfic week!)





	a kitty-cat in a pear tree

Despite the abnormally high death rate, being a cop in Brokenwood isn’t just about solving murders.

There’s community workshops, guarding events, and sometimes even getting cats out of trees.

 

And that is where we lay our scene.

 

Mike had told them, with a fair amount of placid glee, that Mrs Marlowe’s cat was stuck up her pear tree again, and she’d requested their help to get it down.

Breen had complained, but had eventually been mollified by the promise of Mrs Marlowe’s famous triple chocolate biscuits.

Kristen had agreed from the beginning, mainly because watching Breen potentially fall out of a tree was far more interesting than doing all the paperwork that the lazy summer day had produced.

 

But now… yes. Bad idea.

 

She grunts and grasps onto the tree branch even tighter, watching the scrappy tabby scoot up the branch away from her waving hand. 

Bloody cats.

 

“Having trouble?” Breen calls from below, not even bothering to hide the joy in his voice. He had refused outright about climbing the damn tree as soon as he’d seen it, claiming that he was “genetically unable” and it’d “probably kill him”.

Which, frankly, had sounded like a load of bullshit then and still does now.

 

“If you’ve let go of the ladder I’m impounding your car when I get down. You know I can.” She warns, feeling the ladder jiggle under her as she takes another step up.

“I haven’t!” Breen replies, very obviously grabbing onto the ladder again.

 

At least his grip stops the whole thing from wobbling precariously. If she falls, she’s never going to live it down.

 

“You’re very close, dear!” Mrs Marlowe calls, from her seat underneath the nearby plum tree.

That’s good of her to say.

 

Kristen makes another grab for the tabby, which swipes at her with its claws before retreating further up the branch.

The swipe connects, which is even worse.

 

Kristen bites the inside of her cheek to keep from swearing violently in front of one of Brokenwood’s most distinguished older residents. 

What does this cat have for claws; stainless steel knives?

 

“Here, kitty, kitty!”   
  


Breen chortles from down below, and she resists the urge to throw a pear at him. 

Mike is never going to hear about this.

 

Her final grab for the cat connects, and she’s about to reach for the cat properly when it wriggles out of her grasp and takes off down the tree.

It beelines for Mrs Marlowe, who is perfectly happy to lavish it with strokes and kisses. 

 

_ Cats  _ are the worst.

  
  


Several pears fall on her head as she’s climbing down the ladder.

“I hate cats.” She grumbles, when she finally reaches the ground.

“You have a cat.” Breen’s already folding up the ladder, looking no less gleeful than before.

“I  _ hate  _ cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [ tumblr ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
